Let Go
by DarkusAngelus
Summary: Malik seems to have feelings for Bakura, but Bakura can't seem to love Malik back. What will Malik do to get Bakura to notice him? He just might give it all that he has. ShonenAi. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone. I'm Blinky, the author of this fanfic you are about to read. yip. This technically is my 2nd fanfic. My other one.. didn't work out too well when I was writing it. So, this one, I'll finish it. I hope. That's my goal, to finish this one! Okay? Right! It's Shonen-Ai ok? BakuraxMalik. 

Bakura: You can't finish it..   
Blinky: Shut up. I'll finish it. I swear on that.  
Malik: Yeah right..  
Blinky: Be quiet! You're just saying that 'cause you'll do anything to get Bakura!  
Malik: o-o;  
Blinky: Oh yeah.. Disclaimer... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to it's creator.. Kazuki Takahashi! .  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik walked up to the front door of Bakura's house. He hesitated to ring the doorbell. Tensing up, Malik's body shook slightly because of nervousness.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Malik stepped back quickly. He gasped quietly when he saw the white haired Yami standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakura snarled. He looked Malik's eyes somewhat angrily. "Well..?"

"I.. I- err..." Malik stammered. "I want.."

Bakura grabbed Malik by the shirt and pulled him towards him. "Yes...?"

"I want you."

"How pathetic can you get?" Bakura muttered. He shoved Malik away roughly. "When I said that I never wanted to see you again, I meant it."

Malik looked down, feeling somewhat hurt. "Fine then..."

"Good. Now, go away." Bakura slammed the door shut.

With a sigh, Malik walked slowly away. "Shit." He burst into a sprint and went home.

When Malik arrived home, he stormed upstairs to his room, ignoring his sister Ishizu, who had just said hello to him. Malik locked his door.

Ishizu wondered what was going on with her younger brother. She knocked on Malik's door. "Malik?"

"What? Leave me alone!" Malik screamed.

"Is there anything wrong? What happened?" Ishizu asked. She was tempted to find out.

Malik growled lowly. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Just go away and stop bothering me!"

Ishizu tilted her head and sighed. "Alright then..." She found a hair pin in her pocket and tried to pick the lock or the door. As Ishizu was picking the lock, the door knob suddenly glowed dimly.

"Damn it!" Malik yelled. "I told you to go!" He was pointing the Sennen Rod at the door, hand shaking because of anger.

The door knob burned hotly, and Ishizu took her hand away from it. She stepped back. "Fine then..." Still thinking of what was wrong with her younger brother, she walked off and left.

In his room, Malik clutched onto his Rod hardly, as if it could release his stress. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked out the window and thought about the one he truly loved..   
---------------------------  
There's Chapter One.. Chapter Two... Coming soon. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyas everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little long. I can be such a procrastinator sometimes.. Anyways, Chapter 2 up! Enjoy. 

Ah yeah.. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. -sweatdrop- ah well..  
And, thanks for reviewing on the first chapter, everyone!  
------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura sat on the couch and sighed. He closed his eyes and thought deeply about the light blond teenager who kept on trying to get his attention.

"Yami-sama?"

Opening his eyes immediately, Bakura looked at Ryou, who was standing in front of him. "What is it now?"

Ryou tilted his head and blinked. "Can't you be kind once in a while?"

It took a while for Bakura to respond. He glared at Ryou. "Kind? Heh.. Why should I?"

"You'll never become friends with anyone, unless you can be kind to them," the hikari said.

"I don't need friends." Bakura looked down for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I don't need anyone."

The hikari turned his back on his yami. "I guess you don't need me anymore then. You don't want my help. Maybe you can survive on your own.."

Bakura crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath. "Maybe I need you... Only you."

Ryou just walked away.

"Okay. Whatever.. Go ahead and ignore me." Bakura stood up and decided to take a walk outside.

As he walked, he passed the Kame Game Shop and Domino High School. Only for a little while, Bakura stood in front of the entrance of the school. He looked at the length and height of the school. To him, it seemed larger than before. He remembered a few times when he would just take over his hikari to check out what was in the school. Sometimes, he would take over at the wrong time though like when Ryou was just about to have a test. The results of the test never turned out very good.

Bakura chuckled to himself and continued walking. He looked up at the sky as he walked. It was somewhat cloudy, yet the sun shined through the clouds. The light somewhat bothered him, because he preferred the darkness. He looked back down and mumbled under his breath. "I'll make this world dark... one day... I swear."

Suddenly, Bakura was pushed down to the ground by someone running towards him. He growled lowly and got up but then fell again, because the person which pushed him down was on the ground also. "Dammit.. You little.." Bakura pulled the hood off of the boy, revealing light blond hair. He pulled the boy up by his hair and scoffed. "Malik... Hmph. You always happen to be in my way. Why is that?"

Malik's eyes shifted to Bakura, he seemed scared. "I'm sorry. Please... Let go of me.."

Looking down on Malik menacingly, Bakura sniggered. "Sorry isn't good enough, Malik... Tch..." He forced Malik up and pushed him against a brick wall. "I want to hear you beg for my forgiveness..."

Trying not to look at the angry white haired yami, Malik winced slightly and whimpered. "I... I'm s-"

"Look at me when you're talking!" Bakura jerked Malik's head toward him, their eyes meeting.

Becoming extremely tense, Malik trembled as he looked into Bakura's eyes. He was so afraid now. "B-Bakura... I'm so sorry..." A few tears fell from his face. "But, no matter how many times I say that I'm sorry... I know you'll never forgive me.." Malik tried to pull away from Bakura. He didn't want to be seen crying.

Still holding onto Malik tightly, Bakura became even more stern. He thought deeply of what Malik had just said. It hit him hard, because he too, would also think that way towards his hikari. As his grip loosened, Malik shoved off Bakura and ran away...

-------------------------

Done! Chapter 2 done! Yay! Currently working on.. Chapter 3! Coming soon... I hope. Mwahah. Ja ne!  
-Blinky


End file.
